


Timelines aren't set paths

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Fitz is found and lovers are runited





	Timelines aren't set paths

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Enoch sensed that the future had been changed, so he saw no need to keep Fitz frozen for seventy years. He ordered his crew to return to 2018 and track down the Zephyr.

Fitz was unfrozen, and the pod opened up, he shot up and breathed. “Agent Fitz take deep breaths,” Enoch said, “The future has been changed and your team is in space searching for you.”

“We did it didn’t we?” Fitz asked, and Enoch smiled and nodded. Fitz dressed up and went to the bridge of the ship.

Skye was flying the Zephyr when they came upon the Chronicom ship, “Mack, that ship is requesting a video call.”

“On screen,” Mack said, and Skye suppressed the urge to laugh. She patched the call through and to everyone’s surprise Fitz’s face came on the screen.

“Turbo is that you?” Mack asked elated that his buddy was alive.

“Yeah Mack, it’s me, I trust that you guys saved the world?” Fitz asked.

“You know it pal, want me to get Jemma for you?”

“Yes please,” Fitz asked desperation in his voice.

Mack went to get Jemma and when she saw him she wept tears of joy, “Oh thank god you’re alright,” she said.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes Enoch is prepping the shuttle,” Fitz assured her, and she smiled.

Twenty minutes later the Chronicom shuttle docked with one of the airlocks, and Jemma waited patiently for Fitz to open the door. When the door opened he emerged and Jemma wasted no time jumping into his arms and placing kisses all over his face before finally connecting with his lips. Mack then came and hugged Fitz, relieved that his friend was alive. Everyone hugged Fitz, and then he and Jemma went to their quarters for some privacy.

Jemma kissed Fitz furiously after she locked the door to their room. “I’ve missed you,” Jemma said.

“I’ve missed you too,” Fitz replied as he took off her jacket and his lips went to her neck. Within seconds their clothes were off and in bed kissing like their lives depended on it. Jemma reveled at the feeling of having Fitz inside of her again. When they came Jemma felt like she was in heaven with the man she loved, and Fitz felt the same with her. 

Fitz looked at Jemma as they came down from their high from making love, he caressed her face, and she leaned into his touch having missed it for god knows how long, “I’m never leaving your side Jemma, I promise,” Fitz said.

“I promise too,” Jemma replied and kissed her husband, the kissing quickly grew heated and they began again.

Jemma’s moans were music in Fitz’s ears as he thrust into her. Her nails raked down his back and he thrust harder. Thank god every inch of the Zephyr was sound proofed because it would be incredibly awkward when they rejoined the team. Jemma was then on top of Fitz, riding him. He ran his hands along her body, he then sat up and kissed her chest, sucked on her nipples and picked up the pace of his thrusts because he couldn’t take anymore. Jemma screamed when Fitz came inside of her, his climax triggered hers resulting in them sitting still in a moment of bliss that felt like an eternity.

Jemma wished she could stay in this moment forever with the love of her life. But they eventually came down from their high and fell back down on the pillows. They were sweaty, and completely out of breath. Fitz pulled a blanket over them and they went to sleep in each other’s arms.

Skye was prepping the Zephyr to return to Earth when Enoch came to speak with her. She jumped a little bit when he came into her peripheral vison.

“My apologies Agent Skye, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Enoch said.

“It’s alright, thank you for keeping Fitz safe all this time,” Skye replied.

“It is my honor, you seem to be depressed, is something wrong?” Enoch asked.

“It’s just Fitz and Simmons reunite, made me think of someone I lost a couple years back.”

“Grant Ward,” Enoch said.

“Yes, everyday I wish I had helped him like I’ve should’ve done, and now I won’t get the chance to tell him how sorry I am,” Skye said as she wiped away a tear.

“I am aware of your anguish but allow me to enlighten you on a future event,” Enoch said.

“What does it have to do with Grant?” Skye asked.

“In six months’ time Grant Ward will return, but I cannot give an exact time or day. But be happy in knowing that your love will return to you,” Enoch finished.

“Thank you,” Skye said.

“My pleasure, Agent Skye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
